As portable electronic devices (such as portable computers, personal digital assistants, mobile telephones, and so forth) have proliferated, the issue of theft of such electronic devices has become a concern. The storage capacities of electronic devices have increased to such a level that relatively large amounts of data can be stored in such electronic devices. When an electronic device is stolen, then any confidential or personal information in the electronic device may become compromised.